La Peau nue
by Elicad
Summary: Derek n'a pas de marque sur son bras, il est donc certain qu'il n'a pas d'âme soeur. Sa vie sentimentale est soit inexistante, soit catastrophique. Mais cette phrase qui devrait lui indiquer les premiers mots prononcés par son âme soeur, et si elle n'existait de toute façon pas ? Sa rencontre inopinée avec Stiles Stilinski, victime d'un accident de voiture qui l'a laissé muet et bo
1. Chapter 1

**La peau nue**

Chapitre1 : L'accident

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé sur Beacon Hills lorsque Derek engagea la camaro sur le parking. Les bureaux du journal de la région n'ouvraient officiellement que dans deux heures mais le jeune homme préférait éviter l'anarchie de la maison familiale au réveil. Tous les matins il déposait Matthew à son entraînement matinal de soccer et rejoignait directement son travail. Son cousin et lui profitaient d'une cuisine silencieuse et de douches encore libres. Leurs seuls obligations étant de préparer le café pour le reste de la famille et de sortir les poubelles de la veille, ce qui n'avait rien de difficile ni de très contraignant. Avant de partir vivre avec son mari à Los Angeles, Laura, la sœur jumelle de Derek, se joignait à lui pour pouvoir réviser ses dossiers – elle travaillait dans le cabinet juridique d'une grande entreprise régionale.

« Je m'ennuie, mais si je veux évoluer rapidement dans une boîte plus intéressante si j'accumule assez d'expériences. Et en attendant Andy me supporte ! »

Depuis son départ, les matins étaient encore plus calmes.

Derek ouvrit la porte arrière du journal, grimpant quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il devait boucler un article sur la nouvelle saison de lacrosse qui allait débuter d'ici deux semaines. Par habitude, il alluma aussi la radio sur la fréquence de la police. Au moindre incident, il pouvait prévenir les abonnés de la page web du journal.

Allumant son ordinateur, Derek aperçut les dernières brèves de la nuit envoyée directement de diverses sources de la ville et de la région. Celle qui faisait la une était l'apparition de la marque de Cecil, l'adolescent héritier d'une des plus riches familles du Nord de la Californie. Derek poussa un soupir. Les potins sur les marques le laissaient de marbre : discuter – et parier – sur les âmes sœurs d'adolescents le mettaient non seulement mal à l'aise, mais il n'arrivait même pas à considérer ce genre d'événement comme de l'information.

Derek ouvrit son logiciel de traitement de texte. Son article était à moitié rédigé il n'avait reçu les compositions des équipes lycéennes que la veille au soir et devait encore les ajouter. Son esprit revint à la marque de Cecil, un garçon plutôt pâlot qui évitait soigneusement les fêtes mondaines auxquelles ses parents participaient régulièrement. Derek lui trouvait donc un air sympathique, lui qui avait souffert de ce genre d'événements pendant toute son enfance et adolescence. Mais au moins, Cecil avait une marque. Lorsque celle de Laura était apparu, tout le monde s'était attendu à ce que celle de Derek paraisse aussi. Cela n'avait pas été le cas.

« Pense à ta tante, » lui avait conseillé Talia après que Derek se soit enfermé dans sa chambre toute une journée. « Elle a trouvé Peter et ils sont heureux ensemble. Tu trouveras quelqu'un aussi, ou peut-être que tu ne trouveras personne. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, quoiqu'on puisse dire de toi. »

Derek alignait les noms de l'équipe de lacrosse locale – MacCall, Mahealani, … - sans vraiment voir l'écran. Mary et Peter étaient mariés depuis à peine cinq ans et avait un petit garçon, dont les pleurs avaient tenu toute la famille éveillée tout l'été. Peter avait une marque sur le bras mais n'avait jamais voulu partir à la recherche de son âme sœur.

« Ma marque est en allemand et veut dire « je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré avant de mourir », cela ne donne pas très envie. Si cette personne est amenée à me rencontrer et que je suis amené à l'aimer de tout mon être, autant qu'elle vive d'abord le plus longtemps possible. »

Et puis Mary était arrivée, sans marque suite à un accident de moto qui l'avait privé de son bras alors qu'elle n'avait que douze ans. L'oncle de Derek et sa femme étaient heureux ensemble, le caractère casse-cou de Mary s'harmonisant tout à fait avec celui très spécial et à la marge de Peter.

Tant mieux pour eux.

Un crachat dans la radio sortit Derek de ses réflexions.

L'officier signalait un grave accident sur l'autoroute, à une heure de Beacon Hills.

« Au moins quatre véhicules dans le carambolage. Quatre ambulances arrivent de l'hôpital. Autoroute bloquée. »

La Camaro s'engagea lentement sur la voie d'urgence. Derek avait laissé assez de temps pour permettre aux ambulances de passer. Il se gara à une dizaine de mètres d'une d'entre elles. Il aperçut aussitôt Melissa MacCall, une des collègues de son père. Elle travaillait aux urgences, il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'elle soit là. Sauf qu'au lieu d'être avec les pompiers dégageant les possibles victimes, elle était assise à l'arrière de l'ambulance, les traits tirés.

« Melissa ? »

Derek s'approcha, son appareil photo à la main.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

L'infirmière leva la tête. Elle avait les yeux rouges. Un sourire gênée et triste accentua encore sa détresse.

« Je... Je suis interdite de secours cette fois-ci. Scott... »

Son fils. Il devait être dans le carambolage. Derek hésita avant de s'asseoir à côté de Melissa. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec les gens, mais il n'avait pas à penser à son propre confort maintenant.

« Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne chez vous ou à l'hôpital ? Que j'aille voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas ?

_ C'est gentil, Derek. »

Melissa poussa un soupir.

« J'ai parlé à Scott. Il a le bras cassé mais il ne peut pas sortir à cause... la porte de la jeep est coincé. Mais Stiles...

_ Stiles ?

_ Le fils du shérif. On n'est pas arrivé à le réveiller et il est encore coincé aussi. Oh, voilà John. »

Une voiture freina violemment sur l'asphalte à quelques pas d'eux. Le shérif de Beacon Hills en sortit, en habit civil, ou plutôt en pyjama avec une blouson passé à la va-vite par-dessus. Il passa devant eux sans les voir.

« Je vais appeler mon père.

_ Ne t'embête pas...

_ Il va préparer tout ce qu'il faut à l'hôpital. C'est le meilleur chirurgien du comté... Je... Je vais l'appeler. »

Tant pis pour les photos et l'article sur l'équipe de lacrosse.

Derek aimait bien Melissa. Alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une toute jeune infirmière à mi-temps, elle avait fait du baby-sitting chez les Hale, puis s'était attribuée la garde exclusive de Cora quand la jeune sœur de Derek avait du être hospitalisée pour l'appendicite.

Il attendit que le fils de Melissa soit confortablement installé dans une des ambulances pour la raccompagner jusqu'à l'hôpital. Son père les attendait déjà devant l'entrée.

Chapitre 2 : Deux nouveaux officiers.

« Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? »

Cora déboula dans le salon alors que Matthew s'arrachait les cheveux sur sa thèse. Il n'était revenu à Beacon Hills que pour pouvoir se concentrer Derek aurait du lui dire avant que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Cora sauta plus qu'elle ne s'assit sur le canapé, cognant Derek dans le genou.

« Si c'est une nouvelle qui ne figure pas dans le journal, elle ne m'intéresse pas, fit-il.

_ Tu es juste jaloux parce que tu l'as manquée, frérot.

_ Hmhm... »

Matthew en profita pour se lever à s'étirer. Les bras tendus au-dessus de lui, la manche de sa chemise glissa, révélant l'inscription qui était apparu à ses quinze ans. Une inscription en espagnol, avec ce qui avait été identifié comme une expression mexicaine. Matthew préparait un master en langue espagnole., espérant mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour rencontrer son âme sœur le plus tôt possible.

« Alors, tu te décides à la donner, ta nouvelle ?

_ Deaton a enfin trouvé son nouvel, et unique, assistant ! »

Derek pouffa :

« C'est ça, ta nouvelle ? Tout le monde sait que MacCall héritera du cabinet un jour ou l'autre, depuis qu'il a quatorze ans et qu'il passait ses après-midi à nettoyer le cabinet. »

Cora fit la moue, déçue du peu de succès de son information. Derek insista :

« Ceci dit, je suis sûre que si j'en parle avec Erica, on pourra faire une super Une sur cette information de première importance. Après tout, la collecte de fond pour le centre de rééducation de NewHills est beaucoup moins intéressant. »

Il fut récompensé par un nouveau coup de talon dans le genou.

« Si tu le prends comme ça, je ne te dirai pas ce que j'ai aussi appris aujourd'hui et qui t'intéressera encore plus. »

La menace n'était pas sans fondement. Cora avait laissé tomber son entrée à la fac pour travailler comme agent d'accueil au centre de police. Elle réceptionnait les visiteurs et répondait au téléphone depuis cinq ans. Et était devenu une des meilleures sources d'information du journal que Derek possédait aujourd'hui avec son oncle Kyle, le père de Matthew. Il ne pouvait pas passer à côté simplement parce que Cora avait un mauvais caractère.

« Lundi on accueille deux nouveaux agents, mais ils sont déjà en ville, fit Cora, heureuse d'avoir enfin l'attention de son frère. Je sais même où ils vont vivre, et où ils vont manger demain ! Et encore mieux : je peux t'avoir un entretien pour le journal qui sortira lundi matin. »

Cora laissa la nouvelle parvenir à Derek. Matthew s'installa en face d'eux sur un fauteuil, une bouteille de soda à a main.

« Et un de ces agents est un femme aux longs cheveux roux et au caractère bien trempé et tu as déjà prévu de te marier avec elle, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il presqu'innocemment en regardant Cora.

_ Va te faire voir, Matty. Vas te perdre au Nouveau Mexique et restes-y ! »

Cora partit en trombe de la pièce. Les garçons l'entendirent monter les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Derek envoya un regard noir à son cousin :

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? Tu sais que Lydia Martin n'a jamais retourné aucun de ses sentiments. Et toi tu retournes le couteau dans la plaie comme ça ? »

Matthew haussa les épaules : « On s'envoie des piques tout le temps. Je ne comprends ps pourquoi elle réagit aussi mal.

_ Si tu lisais le journal, le journal des Hale qui existe depuis quatre générations, répondit Derek sur un ton faussement exaspéré, tu saurais que Martin est revenu de l'université fraîchement diplômée et qu'elle est en stage en médecine légale pour le comté. A Beacon Hills.

_ Ah... J'ai gaffé, non ?

_ Tu te souviens que Cora ne pardonne qu'avec une bonne dose de tequila et des pâtisseries française qui sont à trois heures de route. Tu peux prendre la voiture familiale si tu veux je crois que Mary a besoin d'acheter de nouvelles baskets pour Jonathan. Tu peu l'emmener avec toi.

_ Et ma thèse ?

_ Il fallait y penser avant. »

Un week-end par mois, les fonctionnaires de Beacon Hills, du moins ceux qui étaient en congé, se donnaient rendez-vous au restaurant ou au parc pour partager un repas. Talia Hale, la mère de Derek et maire de la ville avant la naissance des jumeaux, avait institué ce qui était devenu depuis une tradition. Cela donnait l'occasion aux employés de la ville de se rencontrer, ainsi que de présenter les nouveaux effectifs ou d'organiser des départs en retraite facilement.

Derek rejoignit donc le parc où se tenait un barbecue le lendemain de sa discussion avec Cora. Sa sœur n'avait pas voulu venir et il comprit tout de suite pourquoi : Lydia Martin discutait joyeusement avec un autre médecin. Il évita soigneusement de se joindre à eux, même s'il savait qu'il lui faudrait la rencontrer, pour le journal.

Erica, qui marchait à ses côtés, le frappa dans les côtes. C'était un habitude de la majorité des femmes qu'il fréquentait bien malgré lui.

« Qui est cette sublime créature ? »

Elle pointa du doigt un groupe de trois hommes : un grand blond à l'air un peu niais, un autre qui ressemblait à un adolescent trop vite monté en graine, et un noir dont le regard se focalisa presqu'immédiatement sur la jeune journaliste.

« Je fais son interview. Toi, tu t'occupes des blancs-becs. »

La majorité des femmes dans la vie de Derek avaient aussi l'habitude des e faire obéir au doigt et à l'oeil.

Aussi, pendant qu'Erica jetait son dévolu sur « Vernon Boyd, mais juste Boyd ça me va j'ai travaillé chez les flics de Los Angeles mais je suis revenu pour la famille. Non je ne suis pas marié, mais ma sœur a déjà quatre enfants et ne s'en sort plus. », Derek s'approcha des deux autres hommes.

« Agent Parrish, je suis arrivé il y a trois jours. J'avais envie de changer d'air par rapport au Maine. Un mauvais divorce, mais ne mettez pas ça dans votre article. C'est déjà assez la honte de rompre avec son âme-soeur, mais en plus j'ai horreur des potins. »

Derek sourit poliment et se tourna vers son autre interlocuteur qu'il n'avait pas encore salué :

« On m'avait parlé seulement de deux nouveaux agents. Vous êtes ? »

Le visage de l'inconnu s'éclaira soudain avant de rougir violemment. Il leva la main en signe de salut puis mit un carton sous le nez de Derek : « Stiles Stilinski, fils du shérif, expert en droit des handicapés, teigne : alors faites attention. »

« Le shérif nous a expliqué que c'était sa carte d'identité « pour les andouilles » mais qu'il ne retrouvait plus sa carte « spéciale événements officiels » ce matin. »

Le regard de Derek se posa sur Stiles, son sourire moqueur et ses longs doigts fins. Puis sur la cicatrice blanche encore visible au niveau de son cou.

« J'étais là le jour où..., fit-il en montrant son cou du doigt. J'ai accompagné les MacCall à l'hôpital mais j'étais soulagé de savoir que tu t'étais réveillé finalement. »

Stiles haussa les épaules mais ne se départit pas de son léger sourire. Puis il fit voler ses mains avant de s'arrêter brutalement et de leur faire signe de l'attendre. Derek le vit dévaler la pente sur laquelle ils étaient debout pour rejoindre le groupe plus important autour du barbecue.

« Vous n'en avez pas... »

La voix de Parrish le ramena sur terre. L'agent regardait son bras nu. Derek grinça des dents mais fit l'effort de rester poli :

« Tout le monde ne naît pas avec ce genre de chose. »

L'agent lui montra alors son bras où un tatouage recouvrait ce qui avait du être sa propre marque. Il représentait un dragon, rien de très original. Et pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas les potins, il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à parler de sa vie privée. Derek s'arrangea pour que l'entretien soit le plus court possible et n'arriva à rejoindre le reste de l'assemblée que vingt minutes plus tard. Forcément, Erica avait disparu dans la nature avec Boyd.

Derek n'était pas obligé de s'attarder d'avantage. Mais il fallait quand même qu'il aille saluer le shérif, et parler avec Lydia. Ou alors il demanderai à son père de la faire ? Après tout, il travaillait avec la jeune femme, ou du moins dans le même bâtiment.

Et puis peut-être tenter de retrouver Stiles. Le jeune homme l'intriguait. Il ne savait pas qu'il vivait à Beacon Hills il lui semblait avoir entendu sa mère dire qu'il était parti faire ses études à New-York. Cela n'avait jamais intéressé Derek plus que cela. Il travaillait pour des faits, pas pour connaître la vie de tous les habitants de la ville. Ca, c'était le travail d'Erica.

Chapitre 3 : Famille Stilinski

« Derek ! Je suis heureux de te voir ! »

Le shérif Stilinski vint le saluer d'une virile poignée de main.

« Tu as rencontré nos nouvelles recrues ? »

John Stilinski venait régulièrement aux repas des Hale. Il avait débuté en temps qu'agent lors du mandat de Talia, et c'est elle qui avait fait signer son contrat de mariage avec Claudia. Derek le voyait moins souvent depuis qu'il avait pris son propre appartement en ville et qu'il ne rendait visite à ses parents que quelques jours par mois. Mais l'homme était extrêmement sympathique et ne manquait jamais de saluer le jeune journaliste.

« Parrish semble être... porté sur le bavardage, et je crois que Boyd a trouvé un intérêt à ma collègue. Ou le contraire, c'est allé trop vite pour moi. »

John éclata de rire.

« Viens profiter un peu du repas. »

Les deux hommes se servirent d'une bière fraîche, s'écartant un peu de la foule

« Cora n'est pas venue, commença le shérif.

_ Elle refuse de mettre les pieds à moins de deux cents mètres de l'hôpital.

_ Et elle recommence à grignoter toute la journée à son bureau. John soupira : je suis certain que si elle osait aller parler à Martin, cela s'arrangerait. Après tout, elles partagent une marque. »

John Stilinski était un grand romantique. Il possédait cet éclat d'optimisme qui faisait de lui un bon homme public, respecté et surtout aimé. Même s'il appliquait la loi à la lettre. Le décès de sa femme, Claudia, puis l'accident de son fils, avaient été deux très dures périodes pour lui. Mais même à son pire moment, ses collègues et la mairie l'avaient toujours soutenu.

« Enfin, mon fils a une théorie, continua John après avoir vidé sa canette. Il connaît Lydia depuis le collège ils sont même devenus meilleurs amis après... quand il a pu revenir en cours. Elle a appris le langage des signes plus vite que lui ! Et il pense qu'elle est trop indépendante pour vouloir se marier ou s'engager avec quelqu'un. Et on sait... les Hale sont viscéralement accrochés à Beacon Hills. Lydia ne restera ici que le temps de compléter son année à l'hôpital.

_ Elle devrait le dire à Cora. Ma sœur n'est pas quelqu'un qui déprime facilement, mais elle s'énerve et se fatigue beaucoup à cause de ça. »

Stilinski grimaça.

« Je suis content d'être shérif. On n'attend pas de moi que je démêle les soucis sentimentaux des gens. Mais cela commence à avoir des conséquences sur son travail. Ah, voilà mon fils... »

En effet Stiles venait vers eux accompagné de... Lydia. Derek se tendit immédiatement. Lui non plus n'aimait pas s'occuper des déboires de cœur de quiconque. Même s'il faisait du souci pour Cora.

« Bon je vais être courte, parce que Stiles m'a interrompue en pleine conversation, fit Lydia sans préambule. Stiles a étudié l'histoire à l'université et aimerait faire son premier article en tant que chercheur sur la famille Hale qui _aurait_ fondé Beacon Hills. Alors il m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il pourra venir à votre bureau dans la semaine, mais moi je vous suggère d'aller prendre un café ensemble pour faire connaissance. Et sinon voici les références d'un site d'apprentissage du langage des signes en ligne et les références d'un livre d'apprentissage de base. Ne me remerciez pas et, pitié, ne vous mêlez pas de mes histoires avec Cora. J'ai failli renverser mon verre de Champagne sur votre oncle. C'est une histoire entre elle et moi. Au revoir. Au revoir shérif. »

Un temps de silence fit suite au monologue de Lydia. Derek baissa les yeux sur le papier qu'elle venait de lui donner. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de carte de visite avec le nom de Stiles, son adresse mail et les références dont elle lui avait parlé à toute vitesse. Derek porta son regard sur le jeune homme, surpris de le voir rougir jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

A côté d'eux, John soupira : « Autant que j'aille faire un peu la morale au Docteur Hale avant qu'il ne fasse une nouvelle gaffe. »

Derek ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il adorait Andrew Hale, son père, mais celui-ci avait tendance à n'avoir aucune conscience de l'espace personnel ou de l'intimité des gens. Et il adorait ses enfants. Le jour où il avait appris pour Kate, il avait été prêt à aller trouver Gérard Argent avec toute sa collection de scalpel.

Derek sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Stiles lui fit signe de lui passer son téléphone. Intrigué, le journaliste obéit et Stiles commença à tapoter sur l'appareil avant de lui tendre à nouveau :

_Désolé. J'ai encore dépassé mon forfait ce mois-ci et mon père m'a confisqué mon portable._

« Tu pourrais te balader avec un écriteau autour du cou... » répondit Derek, lui-même surpris de sa tentative, assez pathétique au demeurant, de faire de l'humour.

Mais le sourire que lui envoya Stiles en valait la peine. Il lui reprit le portable des mains et rédigea un nouveau message : _Salaud_.

« Pardon, » fit Derek sans aucune sincérité.

Stiles haussa les épaules, étouffant un rire qui ressemblait plus à un toussotement maladif.

_Je fais plus confiance aux gens qui tente d'avoir de l'humour qu'à ceux qui me prenne pour un demeuré._

« J'ai beaucoup d'humour. »

_Si il est du même niveau que celui de Cora, il doit être pathétique._

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je discute avec toi. »

_Techniquement, on ne se parle pas._

« Donc, à propos de cet article... »

Derek n'eut pas de nouvelles de Stiles pendant plus d'une semaine. Mais il en profita pour suivre les vidéo que Lydia lui avait conseillé. Tous les matins il révisait ses signes de la veille, et bientôt Cora le rejoignit le soir.

« Je connais quelques signes, mais depuis que Stiles est revenu à Beacon Hills, il passe un temps incroyable à la station et il parle beaucoup trop vite pour moi. »

Derek se doutait aussi qu'elle cherchait à s'occuper l'esprit.

« Tu devrais vraiment aller lui parler...

_ Pour me faire jeter encore une fois ? Non merci. Allez, on révise. Mon but, avant de partir, est que tu puisses avoir une conversation entière avec Stiles sans avoir à écrire. »

Derek s'arrêta en plein mouvement.

« Partir ? Comment ça partir ? »

Cora lui offrit un sourire timide. Ils était le vendredi soir, et aucun des deux ne travaillaient le lendemain. Le fait qu'ils soient dans l'appartement de Derek à apprendre le langage des signes au lieu d'être au restaurant ou en boîte parlait pour eux. C'était pathétique.

« Laura m'a proposé de passer quelques mois chez elle. »

Laura était enceinte de sept mois et en arrêt de travail. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle passait des heures sur skype avec Talia et tous les autres membres de la famille qui pouvait passer par là. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir.

« Et ton boulot ?

_ J'en ai parlé au shérif. Je prends des vacances et si jamais je trouve un boulot là-bas, il s'arrangera pour que je sois remplacée.

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu choisirai une solution aussi extrême. »

Derek, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire, adorait ses sœurs. Le départ de Laura l'avait déjà attristé, mais si Cora partait aussi. Et Matthew allait retourner à la fac dans quelques jours. Jonathan était trop jeune pour pouvoir discuter d'autre chose que de basket et de sa prochaine compétition de skate-board. Et Erica, qu'il considérait comme un membre de la famille, n'avait plus donné de nouvelle depuis sa rencontre avec Boyd. Elle aussi avait posé des jours de congé en toute urgence.

Cora lui ébouriffa les cheveux : « Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi. J'ai envoyé un message à Lydia grâce à Stiles, et j'ai mis la situation au clair. J'ai aussi discuté avec oncle Peter, et franchement je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait être d'aussi bon conseil. Ca va. Vraiment. »

Le silence s'étira entre eux. Derek ne savait plus quoi dire. Cora partit d'un coup d'un grand éclat de rire :

« Ne fais pas cette tête-là. Si jamais tu n'arrives pas à conclure avec Stiles, on t'offriras le canapé chez Laura. »

Derek décida de ne pas répondre. Il ne savait pas d'où Cora sortait de telles... théories. Il n'avait pas envie de « conclure » avec le jeune historien. S'il avait sorti les albums photos de son arrière-grand-mère du grenier, s'il avait rempli deux clé usb des photos de la famille récupérée depuis les années soixante et la naissance de Talia, Kyle et Peter, c'était juste par conscience professionnelle.

Rien d'autre.

Chapitre 4 : Potins de bureau.

Peter Hale travaillait pour une entreprise de nouvelles technologies. Talia aimait à le charrier un petit peu en disant que son plus jeune frère vendait des téléphones. Mais en fait Peter dirigeait une équipe de cinq commerciaux établis sur tout le comté et passait une semaine par mois à San Diego pour ses affaires.

Il gagnait si bien sa vie qu'il avait pu acheter un appartement pour ses neveux à Los Angeles lorsque Derek état parti à la fac, suivi par Matthew quelques années plus tard. Il avait traîné un peu pour se faire construire sa propre maison à Beacon Hills, mais uniquement parce que Mary râlait que le garage des Hale n'était pas assez grand pour les voitures de la maison et sa propre collection de motos customisées – qu'elle conduisait avec un seul bras valide, ce qui terrifiait tout le monde.

Et donc, lors des fêtes familiales, Peter se contentait d'offrir à chacun des neveux, cousins et enfants de la famille un produit technologiques : ordinateur familial, portable, téléphone et tablettes.

Derek n'utilisait pas la sienne, se contentant d'enregistrer ses interviews sur son téléphone et prenant des notes de façon traditionnelle. Sur du papier.

Le carton contenant sa tablette se trouvait donc encore dans le tiroir de son bureau. Dès le lundi matin, Derek la sortit et commença à en lire le mode d'emploi. Qui consistait à allumer la tablette, charger la batterie, et s'enregistrer en ligne. Il avait enfin reçu un mail de Stiles la veille au soir et devait se voir pour manger ensemble à midi.

Derek arrivait relativement bien à se détacher de l'impression de flirt qui se dégageait de Stiles. Ce serait un rendez-vous professionnel, dans le dinner situé au coin de la rue, pour discuter d'un futur article. Article dont Derek avait déjà parlé à son oncle, le rédacteur en chef, afin qu'il puisse être également publié dans le journal en lui-même. Peut-être pour le numéro spécial Noël sur lequel ils travaillaient déjà :

« Cela changera un peu du treizième article sur le concours de tarte aux cerises et de la compétition du plus beau sapin. »

Derek n'avait pas eu besoin d'insister. Si Talia tenait les rênes de la famille et que Peter en tenait les cordons de bourse, Kyle était l'enfant du milieu qui se repaissait de son histoire. Kyle était sans doute le membre le plus modeste et le moins bruyant de la famille. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il s'agissait de son adulte préféré lorsqu'il était enfant, et qu'il avait choisi le journalisme aussi pour suivre son exemple. Même si certains de ses camarades à la fac s'était moqué de son aspiration à travailler dans un journal local.

« Derek Chéri ! »

Il leva les yeux de la tablette, ne s'étant pas rendu compte que le bureau s'était rempli. George, leur graphiste, sirotait un café face à la fenêtre, et Louana, leur jeune stagiaire, une lycéenne qui prenait une année sabbatique avant de rejoindre la fac, s'occupait déjà de trier les mails arrivés pendant la nuit.

Erica s'affaissa sur son fauteuil de bureau et se tourna vers son collègue.

« Tu resplendis. Où étais-tu passé depuis une semaine ? »

La jeune femme sourit avec tant de bonheur que Derek eut du mal à reconnaître la diplômée maladive qui s'était pour la première fois présentée au journal deux ans plus tôt. Le lundi matin, surtout si elle avait eu un rendez-vous médical pendant le week-end, Erica ressemblait encore au petit spectre timide que Kyle avait pris sous son aile. Mais l'Erica qui se trouvait face à lui ce matin ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

« La famille Boyd. Je les ai tous rencontrés, de l'arrière-grand-père, qui d'ailleurs cultivait des pommiers avec ton propre arrière-grand-père, au petit neveu de Boyd, qui a juste deux semaines. Et laisse-moi te dire, par rapport aux trois personnes qui occupent ma maison d'enfance, ça fait un choc.

_ Et le mariage est prévu pour...

_ On ne sait pas. Boyd doit s'habituer à son poste ici, et moi je ne suis pas pressée. J'aimerai pouvoir passer mon diplôme à distance et lancer ma propre revue nous avons le temps. »

Erica, un jour où elle était moins timide que d'habitude, avait avoué à Derek son désir d'offrir aux femmes de Beacon Hills un magazine rien que pour elles, avec des articles féministes et la meilleure manière de laisser son mec faire du baby-sitting, tout en leur donnant des idées d'activités familiales ou non pour les week-end. Kyle avait été enchanté que il en avait entendu parler, mais cela restait encore un projet.

Derek sourit. Même s'il haïssait ces marques d'âme sœur lorsqu'elles lui rappelait sa malédiction, il ne pouvait que se réjouir quand elles se matérialisaient pour ses amis. Et Boyd avait l'air d'être un bon gars.

S'il ne l'était pas... Après tout, Erica aurait Derek derrière elle. Et Kyle. Et l'intégralité de la famille Hale, dont Talia, qui était sans doute la plus terrible de tous. Sans compter Madame Reyes, la mère d'Erica, secrétaire à la mairie qui pouvait terrifier n'importe quel macho en moins de trente secondes.

« Et toi, comment se porte tes amours ?

_ Ne redis jamais une phrase pareille devant moi. Et puis il n'y a que les vieilles femmes qui disent « tes amours »...

_ Ne dévie pas de la conversation, Derek chéri. »

Heureusement pour ce dernier, George appela Erica à son bureau pour vérifier la mise en page d'un article. Derek respira. Il allait à un rendez-vous professionnel.

Et puis, un garçon comme Stiles devait déjà avoir trouvé son âme sœur. C'était un garçon intelligent, indépendant et sans doute assez têtu pour savoir déjà qui était lié à sa marque. Il ne s'intéresserait sans doute pas à quelqu'un comme Derek.

Le _dinner_ était encore vide. Derek avait vingt minutes d'avance mais il n'en pouvait plus de relire les deux même lignes d'un texte à corriger au bureau. Il pouvait s'octroyer un déjeuner un peu plus long que d'habitude.

Mais Stiles n'était pas encore là et Derek se retrouva avec sa tablette, son _netbook_ et son album photo, sans savoir trop quoi faire. Il était pourtant un professionnel aguerri. Il savait comment mener un repas d'affaire ou un entretien d'embauche, même si pour le premier le pire qu'il ait jamais fait était de dîner avec Maître Whitemore pour l'interview la plus ennuyeuse qu'il ait jamais faite, et pour le second d'embaucher Erica.

De temps en temps Derek rêvait de rencontrer des gens importants, des politiciens, des acteurs, des grands économistes. Puis il comparait la vie à Beacon Hills avec le cauchemar qu'avaient été ses cinq ans à Berkeley, études, fratries et Kate compris – un lot meurtrier, littéralement.

Il soupira en s'installant sur la table la plus éloignée de la porte. Il installa sa documentation face à lui, commanda un café et attendit. Son regard dériva vers le parking qu'il voyait à travers la vitre.

C'est qu'il découvrit Stiles, traversant le trottoir à pied, appuyé lourdement sur une canne. Le jeune homme énergique rencontré lors du barbecue laissait place à un post adolescent pâle, moins assuré sur ses jambes, dont le sac en bandoulière semblait bien trop lourd pour lui. Le cœur de Derek se serra. Bien entendu, Stiles n'avait pas pu se sortir de son accident huit ans plus tôt sans séquelles physique, à part son mutisme. Comme MacCall que Derek avait croisé plusieurs fois et portait un broche de métal au niveau du coude.

Mais entre le savoir et le voir, il y avait une différence.

Puis le visage de Stiles s'éclaira quand il entra dans le dinner et aperçut Derek. Celui-ci se dit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne.

Chapitre 5 : Mémoires de famille

Lorsque la phrase était apparue sur le bras de Stiles, deux jours après ses quinze ans, il avait été perplexe. Sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi ne lui paraissaient pas très romantiques ni vraiment prometteurs. Sa mère avait eu droit à un « Vous avez de si jolis yeux mademoiselle » et Stiles s'était toujours dit qu'il aurait droit à quelque chose de tout aussi beau. Au lieu de quoi sa marque concurrençait plutôt celle de son père (« mais regardez où vous allez ! » Suivi d'un mot grossier en polonais)

Enfin lui n'avait pas eu droit au mot grossier.

Il était sauvé d'une honte éternelle.

Puis il y avait eu l'accident et Stiles était resté dans le coma pendant une semaine avant de se réveiller avec un poignet dans le plâtre, une hanche de travers et une voix qui ne fonctionnait plus. Sa dernière année de lycée, qu'il aurait aimé passer à trouver une copine ou un copain, voire à rencontrer son âme sœur, se passa entre cours de rééducation, d'apprentissage des signes, de rattrapage de cours et de lutte contre plusieurs phobies. Il avait de nouveau eu peur du noir, comme après le décès de sa mère, mais n'en avait parlé à personne sauf Scott et son père. Par contre tout le monde savait et comprenait qu'il ne pouvait plus rentrer dans une voiture.

La marque était passée au second plan.

Surtout quand il se rendit compte que Lydia Martin, dont il était amoureux depuis la maternelle, et qui lui adressa pour la première fois la parole à son retour de l'hôpital, était _destinée_ à Cora Hale (bien qu'il s'avéra quelques semaines plus tard que Lydia ne souhaitait pas du tout s'établir avec quiconque)

L'idée d'âme sœur avait laissé place à l'amitié : Scott qui l'accompagnait le plus souvent possible en rééducation, Lydia qui discutait des cours de littérature entièrement en langage des signes, puis Kira qui marchait avec lui tous les dimanches matin, et Malia, qui avait accepté de l'accompagner au bal de fin d'année.

Grâce à eux, grâce à son père, Stiles avait eu assez de courage pour aller à l'université après un an de cours par correspondance, traversant le continent pour se retrouver seul à New-York, à étudier l'Histoire et la sociologie. Suivant les pas de sa mère qui avait été enseignante en histoire pendant près de dix ans. Son père en avait pleuré. De façon extrêmement virile.

Stiles était revenu à Beacon Hills après avoir promis à un de ses professeurs de lui écrire un article sur la fondation de sa ville en Californie du Nord. Il pensait profiter du barbecue mensuel pour demander des renseignements au docteur Andrew Hale.

Et Derek était arrivé.

Il s'était levé de mauvaise humeur. Stiles s'était habitué aux douleurs dues au froid et à l'humidité à New York, mais ses deux semaines dans le climat doux de Beacon Hills lui avait fait presque oublier ces désagrément.

Il avait plu toute la nuit et le jeune homme se réveillait avec des courbatures insupportables à la jambe droite.

Stiles avait avalé ses antidouleurs, attrapé sa canne – un cadeau des copains avant qu'il parte à l'université, avec l'écusson de Beacon Hills cloué sur le haut du bâton – et était sorti dans la fraîcheur matinale.

Il aurait préféré se présenter devant Derek de façon un peu plus digne. Au moins le temps lui permettait de porter un sweat shirt qui cachait son inscription.

_On m'avait parlé seulement de deux nouveaux agents._

Stiles connaissait forcément la phrase par cœur. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit prononcé par Derek Hale. Derek Hale, dont la photo trônait sur le bureau de Cora à la station – une photo de camping avec la fratrie Hale. Derek Hale, qui avait obtenu le prix de littérature au lycée, son portrait trônant auprès des coupes sportives dans le hall de Beacon Hills High. Derek Hale, futur rédacteur en chef de la Chronique de Beacon Hills. Derek Hale, sur lequel Melissa ne tarissait pas d'éloge et qui avait visité Scott plusieurs fois pendant son hospitalisation.

Derek Hale, la gravure de mode qui aurait donner des rêves érotiques aux plus hétérosexuels des garçons et aux plus lesbiennes des filles.

Et lui, Stiles Stilinski, n'avait pas pu lui répondre. Et Derek ne s'était sans doute pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

En remontant la rue vers le _dinner,_ Stiles tenta de se rassurer. Après tout, tout le monde ne suivait pas sa marque. Il existait même un mouvement politique sur internet qui s'opposait totalement à ces « marques du destin ».

Et puis il ne connaissait pas vraiment Derek. Peut-être que c'était un con. Un con qui avait aidé Melissa et Scott, qui écrivait des articles plein d'humour, qui passait régulièrement à la station pour prendre des nouvelles des employés de son père, qui... qui avait les plus beaux yeux du monde.

Stiles soupira, se préparant à un repas des plus étranges et plein de silence – ah.

Il avait déjà préparé un mot d'excuse pour son silence de la semaine. S'il pouvait aussi en donner un pour aujourd'hui et retourner au fond du lit... Son portable vibra à ce moment-là.

De Kira-Ninja : Le centre inaugure sa nouvelle piscine. Tu la testes avec moi ce soir ! XO

Pour Kira-Ninja : Donne-moi de bons arguments pour aller jusqu'à NewHills par ce temps-là.

De Kira-Ninja : On sera seule avec une des responsables et Scott vient aussi. Piscine privative !

Pour Kira-Ninja : Tu m'offres la pizza après et c'est vendu !

Il arrivait au parking du _dinner._ Voilà, il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Il allait... complètement se ridiculiser.

Stiles poussa la porte du _dinner_ et son cœur manque un battement. Comment pouvait-on être aussi parfait ? Derek se leva et poussa une chaise pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Habituellement Stiles détestait ce genre d'attention. Néanmoins, il pouvait faire une petite exception pour aujourd'hui. Surtout que Derek commençait à le saluer avec des gestes un peu hésitants. C'était adorable.

Puis le journaliste lui tendit un tablette numérique. Elle était ouverte sur un bloc note avec le clavier tactile déjà affiché.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Si en plus Derek acceptait de l'aider dans ses recherches sur la famille Hale, il irait en « parler » à sa mère dès le lendemain. Il partageait toujours avec elle les bonnes nouvelles, et rencontrer Derek en était définitivement une.

Quand ce dernier, visiblement inquiet de l'absence de réaction de Stiles, lui tendit également un gros livre – un album photo – et une clé usb, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Ce n'était pas très gracieux. Le rire de Stiles se rapprochait plus du crachotement d'un très vieux moteur que d'autre chose, mais il n'arriva pas à s'en empêcher.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Stiles secoua la main, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. La serveuse vint à son secours avec un verre d'eau. Il lui signifia, grâce à la tablette de Derek, qu'il commanderait un café noir, sans sucre. Puis il tourna la tablette vers Derek :

_Désolé. Quand je ris les gens ont l'impression que je fais un malaise. Merci pour tout ça._

« De rien. Je crois que mon oncle était encore plus excité que moi de ta demande. »

Stiles souleva un sourcil, attendant que Derek s'explique :

« Il adore l'histoire de la famille. S'il vient s'insinuer dans ton travail, il ne faudra pas s'en étonner. »

La présence de la tablette facilita beaucoup leur conversation. Si bien que le repas s'allongea sur près de deux heures. Avant de prendre congé, Derek se tourna vers Stiles :

« Je fais de temps en temps des chroniques sur certains habitants de Beacon Hills. Je me demandais... est-ce que tu pourrais... Est-ce que je pourrais t'interviewer ? »

_Je ne suis qu'un étudiant. Ce n'est pas très intéressant._

Puis Stiles eut une idée, qui lui permettrait peut-être de profiter de Derek encore un peu plus longtemps :

_J'ai une amie, Kira Yukimura. Elle est professeur de sport et elle me demande souvent si les infrastructures de la ville sont accessibles aux handicapés. Bien sûr, je ne parle pas au nom des personnes en fauteuil, mais avec ma jambe raide et mon mutisme, je lui donne mes conseils._

« Je crois que ma mère la connaît. Elles se croisent souvent lors des rencontres associatives. »

Stiles hocha vivement la tête.

_Par exemple ce soir, on va tester la nouvelle piscine du centre de rééducation de NewHills. Si tu viens tu pourras voir comment on travaille elle et moi._

« D'accord. »

Chapitre 6 : Soirée piscine.

Malgré son – presque – coup de foudre sur Derek Hale, Stiles pouvait facilement admettre ce fait notoire : Allison Argent était un ange descendu du ciel pour permettre aux Hommes de vivre dans l'harmonie et le confort.

Au moins.

Il attendait de voir ce que Scott allait en penser, mais son meilleur ami était en retard et Stiles préférait utiliser la voiture de Kira. Il détestait prendre des voitures. Son accident avait été un premier choc, son coma, forcément, un second. L'état dans lequel il avait découvert Scott, le bras en pagaille, sur les photos, encore un troisième. Et puis il avait voulu aller voir la carcasse de la Jeep avec son père. Il en avait hérité de sa mère et il avait eu l'impression de la voir mourir une seconde fois.

Cependant, après toutes ces années, il avait bien du recommencer à prendre la voiture pour se déplacer. Mais il ne supportait plus que la voiture de fonction de son père, ou celle de Kira, qui conduisait vraiment bien et avait le chic pour le détendre et lui faire oublier l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Stiles passa quelques temps à admirer le hall d'accueil de la piscine. Le nouveau bâtiment s'étendait sur un ancien terrain vague, sans étage. Les vestiaires devaient être accessibles aux handicapés. A travers la vitre on pouvait voir un bassin au plan incliné depuis le bord, et trois balançoires spécialement conçues pour les polyhandicapés. Mais au lieu de donner à l'endroit un aspect trop médicalisé, les murs avaient été savamment décorés, avec des couleurs vives et rassurantes.

Stiles leva le pouce vers le haut en souriant, signe international de l'agrément.

Allison lui rendit un immense sourire : « Ma mère a participé à la décoration. Elle possède une grande firme de décoration d'intérieur sur la région et a beaucoup travaillé sur la psychologie des couleurs depuis... Elle a travaillé sur certains centres psychiatriques.

_ J'ai du mal à voir ta mère dans ce genre de domaine, fit Kira pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

_ C'est vrai. Elle a passé plus de temps sur des villas de célébrités que dans le domaine médical. Venez, je vais vous montrer les vestiaires. »

Stiles suivit les filles avec intérêt. Les vestiaires étaient tout aussi larges et lumineux que le reste du bâtiment. C'était l'endroit rêvé, non ? Dans un milieu rassurant, avec ses deux meilleurs amis, et une fille qui allait sans doute le devenir aussi. Ici il pourrait peut-être dévoiler sa marque à Derek. Peut-être, peut-être que Derek avait une marque qui montrait ce que Stiles aurait du dire s'il n'avait pas eu ce stupide accident. Et alors ils sauraient... Et ils se prendraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et...

Stiles se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Il n'avait vu le journaliste que deux fois, il ne pouvait pas construire tout son avenir autour de lui comme ça. D'autant que rien n'était certain. Peut-être que Derek se contentait de flirter juste pour s'amuser. Ca arrivait aussi après tout.

« Stiles, tu as quelque chose à dire ? »

Il leva la tête vers Kira et Allison et commencer à signer :

_J'ai invité un journaliste venir voir la piscine. Je travaille avec lui en ce moment. Ca ne vous embête pas ?_

« Pas de souci. Il travaille à Beacon Hills ? »

_Oui. Derek Hale._

Alors que Kira traduisait le nom de Derek pour Allison, Stiles vit celle-ci pâlir. Une sueur froide glissa le long de son dos, comme un très mauvais pressentiment.

_Est-ce que tu connais Derek ?_

« Je... Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois, dans un tribunal. Est-ce que Derek Hale est un bon ami à toi ? »

Stiles n'eut même pas à hésiter et acquiesça aussitôt.

« Venez, on va aller prendre un café en attendant qu'ils arrivent. »

Elle les mena jusqu'au bureau des maîtres nageurs, une petite bulle toute vitrée qui comprenait une machine à café et un frigo. Et qui sentait l'eau de javel, comme tout ici.

_Alors ? Est-ce que je..._

Stiles s'arrêta avant de reprendre :

_Est-ce que Derek est un criminel ?_

Allison secoua la tête.

« Non, pas du tout. Même si ma mère pense le contraire. Derek est sorti avec ma tante pendant presque deux ans. Je crois qu'il était à l'université à ce moment-là. Mon père n'aimait pas trop ça, parce que Derek avait juste dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans, et ma tante presque trente. Mais on a toujours mis ça sur le fait que mon père est quelqu'un de très protecteur. Jusqu'à... »

Allison se mordit la langue. Kira fit un geste pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas obligée de continuer, mais Stiles ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

« Ma tante, Kate, disait que mon père n'avait pas à s'opposer à eux parce qu'ils portaient les marques et qu'ils s'étaient reconnus. Alors mon père n'a plus rien dit et a laissé faire. »

_Ils étaient vraiment compatibles ?_

Allison haussa les épaules, gênées :

« Des gens qui sont compatibles et qui se font du mal, on en voit tous les jours, non ? »

Non, avait envie de dire Stiles. Oui, ils existaient, les MacCall en était la preuve évidente. Mais... Derek ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Allison se concentra sur son café.

« On a été appelé une nuit en urgence parce qu'il y avait eu un incendie dans l'appartement qu'ils occupaient tous les deux. Ils étaient aux urgences. Et quand mon père a eu accès au dossier médical de Kate, il a vu qu'elle avait eu des antécédents de violence schizophrénique. Nous n'étions pas au courant. Elle avait même été internée en court séjour alors que j'avais juste trois ans. Elle était ma baby-sitter ! Mon père était dans une rage folle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

_ Kate a juré que Derek l'avait menacée et qu'elle n'avait fait que se défendre. Mais on n'y croit plus vraiment. Je... Je ne suis pas bien placée pour parler de Derek et de ce qu'il a vécu. Mais quand on se défend, on ne met pas le feu à un lit en le recouvrant d'essence.

_ Oh ma chérie, je suis désolée... »

Stiles se sentait très égoïste en voyant Kira prendre Allison dans ses bras. Lui, tout ce qu'il pensait, c'était que Derek avait déjà trouvé son âme sœur et qu'elle l'avait détruit. Et que lui n'arriverait sans doute jamais à effacer ce traumatisme. Heureusement, il avait pris son couvre-bras dans son sac. Il pourrait cacher sa marque et reprendre son flirt où il l'avait laissé, sans mettre ça en plus sur les épaules de Derek.

Est-ce que tu veux que je l'appelle pour annuler ?

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Stiles. Ca va être un peu gênant mais je suis une grande fille. Et je ne suis pas ma tante. Jamais.

_ Alors, on a commencé à manger sans moi ? »

La situation changea soudain du tout au tout.

Scott et Derek était à la porte du petit local. Derek vit Allison et eut un mouvement de recul. Mais Scott s'avança pour se jeter sur la dernière chaise de libre tout en piquant un petit gâteau qui traînait sur la table. Kira sourit tendrement à Scott tout en lui servant une tasse de café. Et Allison...

Son visage brillait comme jamais.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose ici, fit-elle. Désolée. »

OH.

Oh.

Stiles connaissait la marque de Scott par cœur. Il prit Kira par la manche et lui fit signe de le suivre. Puis il fit de même avec Derek, les amenant à marcher le long du grand bassin.

_Je crois qu'on ne verra plus Scott ni Allison avant un certain temps. On se baigne quand même ?_

Il n'avait pas envie de se baigner, et vue la tête que fit Derek, il n'en avait pas envie non plus. Kira haussa les épaules.

« Je viens de me faire prendre un vent monumental par Scott, qui vient littéralement de tomber amoureux de ma meilleure amie. Je crois que plutôt que de nager, je vais engloutir le plus de pizza possible.

_ J'ai... J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi. »

Instinctivement, Stiles prit Derek dans ses bras. Il s'empara de la tablette numérique qu'il aperçut dans son sac et tapota à toute vitesse :

_Si tu as un canapé et une télé, je pense qu'on va pouvoir s'entendre. Si tu as de l'alcool, encore mieux. Tu as une pizza préférée ?_

« Je... »

_J'ai ton adresse. Kira et moi sommes les personnes les plus têtues que tu puisses connaître..._

Derek grimaça : « Un jour je vous présenterai mes sœurs... »

_Alors, quelle pizza ?_

Chapitre 7 : Une pizza, trois amis, une nuit sans fin.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit une bonne idée... »

Kira était adossé à sa voiture, attendant que leur commande de pizza soit prête. Stiles venait prévenir son père qu'il ne rentrerait pas forcément à la maison le soir. Quoiqu'il se passe avec Derek, de toute façon, il ne laisserait pas Kira toute seule cette nuit.

_Tu as besoin de te changer les idées et Derek aussi. Et je suis sûre qu'il a des placards plein d'alcool, comme tout journaliste qui se respecte._

Kira étouffa un rire un peu triste : « On n'est pas dans un roman, Stiles. »

Le garçon haussa les épaules, puis, d'un mouvement, embrassa Kira. La jeune femme se laissa faire. Il la sentit se détendre dans ses bras.

« J'étais tellement amoureuse, Stiles. Je ne pensais pas que ces foutues histoires de marques étaient si... difficiles à gérer. »

_Tu sais, fit-il alors, sur un coup de tête. J'étais... Je suis certain que la marque que j'ai vient de Derek. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas réciproque._

Kira fronça les sourcils : « Je ne suis pas certaine que ça fonctionne comme ça, Stiles. »

Puis elle l'embrassa à son tour.

« Je pense qu'il a du avoir une histoire compliquée avec Kate, mais je vois bien aussi qu'il t'apprécie. Il ne te connaît pas encore assez pour savoir à quel point tu es insupportable. »

Stiles savait que Derek habitait dans un ancien quartier industriel. Et son père lui avait dit que certains bâtiments avaient été reconvertis en studios pour artistes et étudiants – ce qui lui avait paru un peu ridicule puisque les étudiants de Beacon Hills vivaient pour la plupart chez leurs parents, et que le milieu artistique était loin d'être vraiment développé.

Il ne fut donc pas vraiment surpris par le vieil ascenseur et les hauts plafonds de l'immeuble. Mais quand Derek ouvrit la porte, il ne put retenir un soupir de surprise – ne pouvant plus parler, l'étonnement de Stiles se manifestait uniquement par une bouche grande ouverte et un effet de respiration. Certains avaient mépris cette surprise pour une crise d'asthme. A plusieurs reprises.

Devant beaucoup de monde.

Les murs du loft étaient fait de briques brutes, décorés seulement de quelques photographies en noir et blanc. Une très longue bibliothèque recouvrait tout un pan du mur, sur près de trois mètres de haut – une échelle permettait d'atteindre les plus hautes étagères. Un bureau plutôt minimaliste prenait place tout près, avec juste un portable et une lampe.

De l'autre côté du loft, derrière un escalier en métal, un paravent moderne bloquait la vue Stiles se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait sans doute de l'endroit où Derek dormait. Ce dernier les invita à s'installer dans le coin salon, sur un épais canapé en cuir si profond que Stiles crut s'y noyer directement.

« Je propose que cet endroit devienne notre camp retranché pour cœurs brisés ! » fit Kira en étalant les boîtes de pizza sur la table basse. « Nombre de membres : trois. C'est merveilleux, c'est un chiffre qui porte bonheur. »

Derek, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur arrivée, apporta six bouteilles de bière. Kira le força à s'asseoir entre elle et Stiles.

« Je ne comprends pas...

_ Eh bien, j'étais amoureuse de Scott, Allison nous a expliqué... Et... Et je me rends compte que je suis en train de dépasser les limites. »

Stiles tapota l'épaule de Derek pour attirer son attention et écrivit sur son portable :

_Kira parle trop vite. J'étais pareil quand je parlais. C'est pour ça qu'on s'entend aussi bien je crois._

Derek lui répondit par une grimace, mais les garçons suivirent l'exemple de Kira qui ravala sa gêne en buvant sa première gorgée de bière. Après la seconde canette, les pizzas étaient finies, Derek alla chercher de nouvelles boissons pendant que Kira commandait une tonne de glaces et de cookies par téléphone.

Stiles resta sur le canapé, toujours incertain et gêné par la révélation que leur avait fait Allison. Il n'arrêtait pas de tirer sur la manche de sa chemise, un geste nerveux qui le maintenait hors de la crise de panique qui le menaçait depuis plusieurs heures.

Alors que Kira descendait récupérer les desserts, Derek s'installa à côté de lui, se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Je n'ai rencontré Allison Argent qu'une seule fois, commença-t-il. Je suppose, vu ce que Kira a dit, failli dire tout à l'heure, qu'elle vous a dit pourquoi, et quand. »

Stiles hocha la tête.

« C'est assez gênant. »

_C'était ton âme sœur ?_

Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite.

_Désolé._

« Non. Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. Elle m'en avait convaincu mais... Mais je pense qu'elle m'a juste manipulé. »

_Comment est-ce possible ?_

« Je... On pourra en parler peut-être une autre fois ? »

Kira revenait les bras chargés de paquets. Un odeur de chocolat leur parvint aussitôt.

« J'ai commandé des chocolat chaud en même temps. »

_Elle va prendre quatre kilos et ses élèves vont se moque d'elle toute la semaine !_

« Et si Stiles continue comme ça, je vais dire à Madame Jenkins qu'il est tout à fait disposé à réorganiser la bibliothèque du lycée. Bénévolement. »

Derek tourna la tête vers Stiles :

« Tu sait ranger ? Parce que je suis certain qu'Andy adorerait que quelqu'un s'occupe des archives au journal. »

_Je suis allergique à la poussière._

« Ca, c'est un mensonge. »

_On ne contredit pas les handicapés !_

« Tais-toi, Stiles, » répondirent les deux autres à l'unisson, avant d'éclater de rire.

Stiles se réveilla tôt le lendemain en sentant la vibration de son portable contre sa hanche. Il le chercha de la main sans ouvrir les yeux. Il sentit une couverture, différente des draps qu'il avait chez lui, puis son jean. Il avait du s'endormir chez Derek. D'ailleurs la fin de la soirée lui parut des plus nébuleuses.

**Du Papa Shérif :**

**Tu peux me dire où tu as passé la nuit ? Tu n'as plus dix-sept ans mais tu vis encore chez moi !**

**A Papa Shérif :**

**Soirée cœurs brisés avec Kira. J'ai dormi chez Derek Elle était trop fatiguée pour me raccompagner. Je reviens avant midi et j'apporte à manger.**

Il rangea son portable dans sa veste accrochée près de la porte d'entrée et entendit des chuchotements du côté de la cuisine Celle-ci n'était séparée du reste du loft par une large bar Derek et Kira y partageaient un café. Ils avaient l'air d'être tous deux sortis de la douche Stiles eut soudainement envie de vomir.

_J'y vais, je suis en retard_, signa-t-il très vite avant de faire demi-tous.

Club des cœurs brisés, tu parles.

Est-ce qu'il venait de perdre trois amis en une seule nuit ?

_On m'avait parlé seulement de deux nouveaux agents_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 8 : Histoires de filles (avec un mec au milieu) (le mec étant le sujet des filles)

Derek ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé exactement pour que Stiles ne réponde plus à ses messages. Ils devaient se voir dès le lundi pour commencer à travailler sur l'article de Stiles. Et il n'avait plus de nouvelles.

Certes, il avait eu un week-end assez occupé. Il s'était réveillé tôt le samedi matin et en avait profité pour aller faire un footing avec Kira dans le voisinage. Puis ils étaient rentrés, Stiles était parti brutalement, suivi de Kira qui devait aller entraîner son équipe de soccer féminin. Une fois seul, Derek avait téléphoné à son père. Sa – brève – rencontre avec Allison lui avait fait plus de mal que prévu. Il n'en voulait pas vraiment à la jeune femme, mais elle ressemblait à sa tante, et Kate lui donnait encore des cauchemars.

Les Hale père et fils avaient donc décidé de passer le week-end ensemble, dans une cabane de chasseur qu'ils possédaient au milieu de la réserve de Beacon Hills. Derek n'avait repensé à Stiles qu'en arrivant au bureau, directement depuis la réserve, à huit heures le lundi matin.

Sans mail ni message en fin d'après-midi, Derek entra dans le bureau d'Andrew Hale. L'homme avait les mêmes yeux noirs que Talia, mais les cheveux clairs de son plus jeune frère Peter, bien qu'il soit de plus en plus dégarni. Avec ses petites lunettes rondes et sa chemise aux manches retournées, il présentait la caricature même du journaliste.

« Où est notre jeune historien ? Demanda Andy sans lever les yeux de son écran.

— Je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Je... J'ai rencontré Allison Argent vendredi soir. »

Cela eut pour effet de séparer le journaliste de son article. Andy ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Ferme la porte Derek. »

Le jeune homme obéit. Il entendit le bruit ronflant de la machine à café de son oncle, puis l'odeur caractéristique du cappuccino industriel et horriblement chimique qu'il affectionnait. D'autant qu'Andy conservait aussi un pot de cacao dans son armoire, dont il parsemait la poudre noire sur la mousse du café. Et il le servait invariablement avec des cookies. Les cookies, eux, ne venaient pas du supermarché de la ville mais de la meilleure pâtisserie de Beacon Hills.

« Je me doutais que le départ précipité de mon beau-frère et le silence de Talia ce week-end indiquaient une mauvaise nouvelle. Est-ce que tu as pu te reposer ?

— Rien de tel que deux nuits au milieu de la nature, sur un matelas qui sent légèrement la moisissure et la poussière pour se sentir mieux. »

Andy hocha la tête.

« Elle ressemble à sa tante ? »

Derek mélangea son café, regardant le cacao se dissoudre lentement dans le café crémeux.

« Pas vraiment, fit-il en soupirant. Pas du tout d'ailleurs. Kira, une amie de Stiles, m'a expliqué qu'elle s'occupe de la rééducation de polyhandicapés. Et qu'elle travaille bénévolement tous les ans, pendant un mois, au centre des grands brûlés à San Francisco.

— Là où tu as été...

— Je n'y suis pas resté longtemps. »

Andy lui sourit chaleureusement. Il avait passé trois mois à San Francisco, venant visiter Derek tous les jours lorsque ses parents étaient trop occupés par leurs propres métiers et obligations. Il lui lisait des romans pendant des heures, ainsi que les journaux de la région, travaillant pour la Chronique de Beacon Hills depuis la chambre d'hôpital. A ce moment-là, Derek devait rester sur le ventre, son dos ne supportant pas le contact du moindre tissu. La présence de son oncle avait été une respiration lors de sa pourtant courte rééducation.

« Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler, conseilla Andy. Son engagement bénévole... Ce n'est pas gratuit.

— J'ai tellement de mal à faire la différence Je me sens coupable de ne...

— Non. »

Andy leva une main, faisant taire son neveu.

« Non. Tu n'es pas coupable de quoique ce soit. Elle non plus. Vous êtes deux victimes d'une folle et vus avez appris, tous les deux, à vivre malgré tout. Toi avec tes merveilleux articles, elle avec son propre travail. Voilà. Tu peux aller la voir, tu peu ne pas aller la voir, mais ne répète jamais que tu te sens coupable, compris ? »

C'est avec ce genre de discours qu'on voyait qu'Andy était bien le frère de Talia et Peter. Sous ses airs débonnaires et inoffensifs, il pouvait aussi faire preuve d'un entêtement et d'un pouvoir de persuasion monstrueux.

« Je t'offre ton repas de midi, fit-il ensuite en désignant le reste du bureau à travers la porte vitrée. Erica a l'air de mourir d'envie de te parler et elle est accompagnée d'une jeune asiatique...

— Kira ?

— Voilà. Je ne veux pas vous voir de retour avant quinze heures et j'espère avoir des nouvelles de Stiles Stilinski à ton retour. »

« Alors, j'ai réussi à voir Stiles ce matin, » fit Kira alors qu'ils s'installaient à la table d'un restaurant asiatique.

Les filles avaient traîné Derek jusqu'ici : Kira parce qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, et Erica parce qu'elle adorait les potins. Cela aurait gêné Derek s'il ne savait pas, aussi, qu'Erica donnait beaucoup d'importance à ses amitiés qui étaient pourtant rares. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Derek, elle serait prête à tout pour le défendre. Même si, de façon tout à fait stupide, il pensait pouvoir se dépêtrer lui-même de ses problèmes.

Ils attendirent que la serveuse arrive avec leurs boissons pour discuter. Ou plutôt, Kira arrêta enfin de tripoter sa serviette et respira à fond avant de commencer à parler.

« Donc, je l'ai vu ce matin, et je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qu'il n'a pas apprécié. »

Derek haussa un sourcil Erica avait l'air tout aussi perplexe que lui devant la non-explication de Kira.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » demanda la journaliste, plus prompte à verbaliser ses pensées que Derek.

Kira se mordilla la lèvre tout en réfléchissant.

« Disons que Stiles et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis notre dernière année de lycée. Je savais que je voulais devenir professeur de sport, et il est devenu mon « cobaye » avant même d'être mon ami. Je l'aidais à suivre ses séances de rééducation et il m'aidait à analyser la façon dont il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire tel ou tel exercice. On s'est un peu éloignés l'un de l'autre quand il est parti à l'université avec un an de retard, mais on s'est retrouvé dès l'été, et depuis ont se téléphone presque toutes les semaines. Et pas uniquement pour parler de sport ou d'exercices physiques. Il a même été là lorsque j'ai pu participer à une compétition d'aïkido à San Diego, alors qu'il déteste la foule et se déplacer en voiture. En bref, nous nous connaissons quasi sur le bout des doigts et il est le seul à savoir certaines choses sur moi. »

Derek hocha la tête. Il savait que Stiles était très lié à Scott McCall, mais s'il voulait avoir des nouvelles du jeune homme, il pouvait tout autant passer par Kira. Il patienta calmement jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme passe aux choses sérieuses. Celle-ci mordit dans un sushi avant de se décider :

« J'ai croisé Stiles et je lui ai demandé si ça allait, comme d'habitude. Et il… Il m'a envoyé paître.

— Il s'était peut-être levé du pied gauche, fit Erica, visiblement peu impressionnée par la « révélation ». »

Mais Kira secoua la tête en insistant : « Non, il faut comprendre que Stiles peut être très effronté avec les gens qu'il ne connait pas, mais jamais, jamais avec les personnes proches de lui. Sauf s'il est vraiment en colère. Et quand j'ai appelé… Quand j'ai appelé Scott dimanche, il m'a parlé de Stiles qu'il avait vu le jour même, sans dire s'il était de mauvaise humeur… »

En même temps, si Scott a trouvé son âme sœur, il n'a peut-être pas la tête à ça, pensa Derek sans le dire tout haut.

« Je pense que s'il ne répond à aucun de tes messages ou ne te donne aucune nouvelle, et s'il me fait la gueule comme ça, c'est qu'on a fait quelque chose qui l'a mis en colère.

— Ou qu'il s'imagine quelque chose, fit Erica.

— Ou qu'il s'imagine quelque chose, oui. »

Derek soupira. Ce genre de discussions lui donnait mal à la tête. Après tout, Stiles n'était d'un étudiant un peu borné et excentrique, non ? Non, bien sûr que non. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu s'imaginer pour être aussi en colère ? Oui, peut-être que Kira exagérait, comme le faisait justement remarquer Erica. Peut-être qu'il avait simplement mal il lui avait expliqué que le temps humide avait tendance à tirer sur ses muscles. D'ailleurs…

Une idée émergea dans la tête du journaliste.

Après tout, si Stiles refusait de le voir, lui pouvait aller à sa rencontre.

« Est-ce qu'il n'a pas une séance d'exercice cette semaine ? » demanda-t-il brutalement, coupant la parole à sa collègue qui lui lança un coup de pied sous la table sans rechigner.

Kira hocha la tête : « Oui. Il fait deux heures de musculations tous les deux jours pendant la semaine. Normalement il a une séance demain à New Hills. »

Voilà. Il irait le voir à ce moment-là pour régler cette histoire.


End file.
